paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pups Big Brother
Present Gen story by MidnightCollies. This is the first PAW Patrol story I've wrote, thoug I've tweaked it from when I first wrote it. This story features the debut of my OC/ Chases big bro, Fletcher. After a year and a few months of being apart, Chase is finally reunited with his older half brother Fletcher. When they meet at first Chase is shy around his overconfident brother but quickly warms up to him...only to be put down again by Fletchers harsh words. Its not long before his mean brother starts to tease him and his friends. Making life miserable for Chase to the point where he can't handle it, causing him to run away. With help from the PAW Patrol will Fletcher find his little brother? And can he fix his mistakes? * Chase * Fletcher * Skye * Rocky * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Ryder * Chief * Brooke * Harper The pup pup boogie tune echoed through the Lookout as a fierce competition broke out between the PAW Patrol members "go Skye!" "C'mon Zuma!" The pups howled and barked along as Skye and Zuma dance battled, Skye was currently ahead by half a star, Zuma catching up quickly. "I'm gonna beat you Zuma!" Skye claimed as she pulled ahead yet again. "Oh no you you won't!"The chocolate lab stated, determination clear in his tone. Ryder sat not too far away from the pups playing arcade games on his pup pad while Rubble, Marshall and Rocky watched the game eagerly. "I bet Skye will win." Rubble whispered to Marshall. Marshall frowned and shook his head. "No way! Zuma will beat her!" After another fifteen minutes of battle the game was over, ending in a tie, which a certain cockapoo and Labrador were not to pleased about. Ryder smirked and shook his head at the pups, who were currently pulling Zuma and Skye apart. "I told you that game was dangerous! Look what's happened!" Rocky said as he and Rubble hauled Skye away from Zuma. "Alright pups." Ryder calmed, stepping in. He turned the monitor off, then kneeled down beside the pups to pet them. "Okay you lot, let's not fight. How bout you pups go play outside, the sun is shining and I bought a new ball." "Ball! Let's go play with the ball!" Marshall cheered as he raced to the elevator. The other pups followed closely behind him. Ryder chuckled to himself as the five energetic pups scurried out. "Wait five?!" he thought, "There's six.......where's Chase?" The pups were quickly out in the yard and playing all sorts of games with their new ball. They were currently playing a game of pass. "Rocky pass the ball!!" Skye demanded, growing tired of Rocky not sharing. Rocky bounced the ball around some more. "But Skye its so new and bouncy!" Skye was about to tackle her teammate when she heard the call of another familiar pup not to far away. "Do you pups just hear Chase?" Rubble asked as he perked up his ears, the others stopped what they were doing and listened, the faint sound of calling coming from the front of the lookout. "It sounds like Chase! He must be back from visiting his parents!" Skye smiled jumping to her paws and running towards the tower. Rubble, Marshall and Zuma followed after her eagerly, excited to see their teammate again. Rocky glanced at the ball then back to the other pups, he let out a sigh before reluctantly parting with the ball and running after the rest. They arrived at the front of the Lookout where Chase was waiting, upon seeing them he lept to his paws and rushed over to them. "Hi Chase! How was the visit with your moth-" Marshall began but he was quickly interrupted by Chase. "Bad! Really bad!" Chase blurted out pacing back and forwards frantically. "Bad? What happe-?" Marshall tried to continue but yet again he was interrupted by the German shepherd pup. "Something very bad!" Chase said as he pulled on his ears. "Chase! Calm down! You're more worried than mayor Goodway when she loses Chikaletta!" Skye cut in, "Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." Chase nodded and inhaled deeply. "W-well I was talking with my mom and she told me something quite surprising..." He began. He looked to the other pups, who were concerned and curious. "...s-she told me that... That my older brother is coming home today.." "Chase, what's bad about that?! That's great news!" Skye beamed. "But Skye its been almost two years, I was still young when he left.. I can barely remember much of him.. I-I'm so nervous...what if he doesn't remember me?" "Of course he will Chase! He's your brother! When is he arriving?" "Me and my mom are greeting him at the train station in an hour..." "That's great! Well you've got an hour to play with us until then!" Marshall said. Chases expression stretched into a small smile, his tail wagging now too. Rocky lept to his paws, prancing excitedly. "Yes! Ryder got us a new ball! Which is mine!" He said as he ran off behind the lookout to claim the ball. The other pups raced after him barking and giggling, Chase followed behind slowly too, less anxious now about being reunited with his big brother. An hour had now passed and Chase was heading over to the train station where is mother, Brooke was waiting for him, she had a purse strapped over her shoulder and wore her usual attire, her pearl necklace and a hair clip holding back her fringe."Chase darling there you are!" She greeted him kindly as he walked up and hugged her, "I was worried you'd be late dear!" "Late to meet a family member I've not seen in two years? what? No way!" Chase said unenthusiastically. His mother chuckled and rolled her eyes, placing a paw on her pups shoulder. "Oh darling, I know this must be strange for you but I assure you, your big brother is a sweetheart! You two will pick up right where you left off, trust me." She assured him and placed a kiss on his head, Chase smiled at his mother. Their moment was too soon interupted by the whistle of the train bell as it raced up to the station, then slowly came to a halt by the platform. Chase and his mother watched contently as several passengers, human and canine departed the train. One of the last to exit was a tall scruffy looking dog, he had a tan and white coat, green eyes and carried a navy sports bag on his back. "That's him Chase! Look how much he's grown! Fletcher dear!" His mother waved to the scruffy dog. He looked in her direction and grinned, fixing his hair before walking over to her and hugging her. "Mom, I missed you so much." He said as he retracted from the hug, his mother kissed his cheek then turned back to Chase. "Fletcher dear, you remember your little brother Chase right?" Fletcher raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. He lifted Chase up and noogied his head then set him down on the ground again. "Well how you doing little bro, it's been quite a while huh?." He said patting Chase on the head. Chase glared at the older dog before swiping his paw away from him. "Ooh, he's a grump I see! Much like another shepherd I wish I didn't know.." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath so their mother wouldn't hear. "You sure this is him mom?" Chase questioned. The older dog nodded yes. "He doesn't look all shepherd and I don't remember him being so obnoxious." "Hey! I am not obnoxious. And I don't look "all shepherd" cause I'm half Husky. Duh, half husky, half shepherd, all awesome!" He beamed. Chase yet again raised an eyebrow 'man what has he changed into?! Though it could've been worse, at least he's not a bully!' "That's nice, big bro!" Chase complimented, smiling half heartedly up at his bigger brother. "Well, you two boys have a lot of catching up to do it seems, I'll leave you two to it. I have to go help out Katie with a sick pigeon. I'll see you both later!" She gave the two boys one last kiss on the forehead, before leaving into town. Chase watched until their mother was out of sight, he then turned back to his brother with a pleasant smile on his face, feeling a lot more comfortable around him, like he used to be. He wagged his tail happily. "So what do you wanna do? We could go to our place and see Harper.. I can't remember if you've met her or not.. She was only s few weeks when you left.." He asked him with a small smile. "Sure thing! Man I hardly remember her, she must be so big now." He said quietly in response before he ruffled Chase's fur yet again,then following him in the direction of home. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story